


and in my arms, keeping you safe

by marriedtojbiebs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Caregiver Ray, Frerard is just a side pairing worry not any Rikey fans, Little Mikey Way, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs
Summary: mikey always, always falls into littlespace after a show. ray is not only prepared, he loves it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	and in my arms, keeping you safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeyAndRayWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyAndRayWay/gifts).

> this is a gift for the amazing MikeyAndRayWay, who is super talented and sweet and deserves all the love ❤️🥺 i hope you enjoy lovely!! 👉👈

It was a pattern literally every night after a show, a routine they had settled into for years. The group would pile off the stage, Mikey immediately falling into Ray's arms (and Gerard into Frank's). Ray kept the essentials in his pockets -- Mikey's pacifier and sippy, both of which he immediately passed to Mikey. Mikey clutched his purple sippy with grabby hands as Ray eased the pacifier into his mouth with his trademark gentle smile, watching the hype and excitement from the show melt into gentle childhood, Mikey regressing before his eyes. Ray wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady as he lead his baby boy back to the bus, gratified and smiling to notice Frank doing the same with Gee.

Once each couple had settled onto a couch for the night, Ray immediately laid Mikey down on the couch, tucking his blankie around him and watching Mikey snuggle into it contentedly. He knew Mikey would also want his stuffies to really feel content, so he dug around in Mikey's bunk, eventually resurfacing with his beloved stuffed kitty and lion, which he had named after Gerard and Ray, respectively. Little Mikey almost always lost a lot of verbal ability, but he communicated just fine when he reached out with both arms to receive his stuffies, sippy tucked firmly into his side, spitting out his paci as he took stuffie Gee and Ray into his arms and puckering his lips for a kiss from Dada.

Ray smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss onto Mikey's lips, settling next to him and putting the paci back into his mouth. "You good, baby? Aw, sweetheart. Look how happy Gee and me were waiting for you to get back from the show. Are you cozy, baby boy?" Mikey smiled around his paci, so comfortable and relaxed, quickly unwinding and letting the stresses of the day melt off him as he fell headfirst into littlespace. It was super late in the night, and Ray wanted to make something for the both of them, but he also didn't want to get up and leave Mikey alone -- he didn't like being alone when he was little, it made him anxious and scared. Luckily, Frank came by with an extra bowl of mac and cheese from when he'd gotten up to whip some up for Gerard, who did slightly better being left alone. 

Ray gratefully took the bowl and began to spoonfeed Mikey, who spat out his paci and happily ate each spoon without needing any encouragement. On the couch across from them, they could both see Frank doing the same thing with Gerard, both Littles smiling up at their carers without a worry in the world. After they'd finished the bowl together, Mikey wiggled in place, staring up at Ray with adoring eyes, before curling into his side, paci in place, as they cuddled up to each other for a nap as Frank put on cartoons for everyone. 

About halfway through the movie, however, Ray noticed Mikey starting to get fidgety. He was rubbing his face on his Gee and Ray stuffies, feeling the soft fur of the kitty and lion against his skin, making little noises as he drew comfort from the love of his carer and his plushies again the anxieties itching at him. He could feel Ray, warm and firm against him, and his stuffies were tightly tucked against him, but it wasn't enough. He needed something more to fully engage his brain without taking him out of the cosiness of littlespace. He started whining in the back of his throat, making miserable little noises that physically hurt Ray's heart to hear. "What is it, baby? What do you need? Dada wants to help, angel, I promise."

Mikey whined again, trying to find the words. He took a deep breath and choked out the word "sand...." like it hurt before whining again and burying his face in plushie Ray's soft lion mane. Ray gently kissed Mikey's forehead, telling him to stay there as he ran to the toy chest they kept tucked away so it didn't get jolted open, filled with toys and sensory tools for the babies when they were Little or anxious or both. Ray rooted through the toys for a moment or two before coming up victorious with a tub of kinetic sand, a favourite of both Littles, and a butter knife so he could cut it and let Mikey listen to the crunch and watch the sand fall apart. With the tub of kinetic sand in one hand and the butter knife and kitchen tray in the other, Ray made his way back to the couch with Mikey on it, snuggling into the cushions and face buried in his stuffies as he waited for Ray. Ray put a hand on Mikey's back, helping him sit up and balancing the tray on his lap, singing lullabies as he did so to keep him entertained and because he knew little Mikey loved the sound of his daddy's voice. 

"Look, baby," Ray hummed as he tipped the brightly-coloured sand onto the tray and used his hands and the knife to gently shape it into a cube. He then started cutting slices off the cube of sand, drinking in Mikey's delighted expression as he listened to the loud crunches and watched each slice of sand fall off, clutching his stuffies under one arm and sucking contentedly on his paci. From across the room, he could see Gerard remaining enraptured in cartoons but his eyes flicking over to the sand every few minutes as Frank tenderly covered him in soft kisses, all at a happy equilibrium in littlespace. 


End file.
